


steve rogers, professional assumer

by kosmokuns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky is a lil sad :(, but guys its because steve and bucky used to get in fist fights, sam tells them its bad, steve is bad at relationships for a hot minute, they just have a fight okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Steve is kinda fucked, no scratch that, he's totally fucked. This fight is going to be their worst, he knows before he walks of the quinjet.the fic you've read about steve being self-sacrificial with a tiny bit of added angst for my own indulgence





	steve rogers, professional assumer

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in this fandom (yay!) so it's a test run to see if i can actually write these two correct. one of my fic's reached 100 kudos a couple of months ago which may be a small achievement but it made me very happy so i decided to write some more,  
> enjoy

Steve knew he was in for an earful the second he looked down at his suit, even through the Kevlar and whatever else Tony had put in it, he could see the blood seeping through and darkening the white stripes on the stomach. The mission had gone okay, no one died, minimal gunshot wounds, evil mastermind taken care of, but he still knew Bucky would be extremely upset with the state of his body. They had lost comms for 3 days and gone into blackout mode because of a ‘cyber nest of very unpleasant wasps’, according to Clint and that was enough to scare his husband, let alone the blood trickling out of his stomach and legs.

He looked up from his brooding to see Sam silently laughing at him, the man wasn’t in much better shape and his wings were ripped but he didn’t have a traumatised husband back at the compound waiting for him,

“Not. A. Word,” Steve gritted out and Sam waved him off,

“I didn’t say anything, man, not a thing,”

The quinjet lurched and began its descent, dropping through the clouds without a whisper, towards Steve’s impending doom. It only carried four of the avengers because they assumed the mission would be simple, but oh no, of course the villains were as usual much more trouble than they expected and the four of them had worked harder than they had in a while to defeat them. Steve’s mind circled back to Bucky, the man would be angry, hurt and probably very ready to punch Steve in the face. He wouldn’t though, they used to scrap a lot in the 40s, not anything serious that could hurt Steve but after Sam found them doing it the 21st century they had been informed it was probably domestic violence and stopping would be a good idea. Poor Sam, Steve thought, the man had been horrified to find them on the floor with Steve in a headlock trying to flip Bucky over his body to crush him into the floor. He chuckled,

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about Steve, Bucky is going to be furious,” Natasha appeared from the cockpit, shooting him a grim expression with a hand on her hip,

“It’ll be fine,” He said, she raised an eyebrow at him and stalked back into the cockpit to help Clint land.

It was not in fact, fine. When they landed, he strolled of the plane, looking for his husband and steeling himself to be dragged inside for a ‘chat’.

Bucky was mad, no, he was fucking incandescent. Arms crossed, he stood outside on the LZ, watching the door fold open and his husband walk off, searching for him. Almost vibrating, he stood stock still waiting to be recognised,

“Buck!” Steve cried, “I missed you so much,” He walked forward and opened his arms to let Bucky hug him. He scanned Steve’s suit, blood was everywhere: on his legs, his stomach; his face was black with soot and his boots’ soles were coming off,

“You are fucking unbelievable!” He screamed, “I’ve been goddamn worried out of my fuckin’ mind, waitin’ for a single _fucking_ call or something to let me know you’re alright, hearing nothin’ for three days and suddenly you miss me? I won’t stand for it Steve! I’m your husband, I deserve to know where the fuck you are!” Steve’s expression morphed from on or joy to sadness,

“I know you were worried, Buck, but we had to-,” He started before Bucky cut him off,

“You knew I was worried, and yet you still didn’t text me! You know how much it scares me; I’ve told you I hate getting cut off and here we fucking are,” He gestured at both of him, “Arguing because you can’t see past the mission and maybe think of _the man you married!_ ” Steve looked at the floor,

“You have to listen to me, Buck, I wasn’t about to endanger all our lives and more _innocent_ ones,” He said quietly, not enjoying being overheard by all his teammates,

“There are burner phones, hell, England has fucking telephone boxes if you need to call someone without being traced,”

“We weren’t in England,” Steve said in a whisper, almost as if he was talking to himself, he kept his head bowed to the floor, terrified of what he would find if he looked in Bucky’s eyes. It had been a small lie, the last time they talked Steve told Bucky they were in England and truthfully, they had been in ex-British territory (Australia), but it was a lie, nonetheless.

“What,” Bucky snapped, having difficulty believing what he was hearing, every muscle in his body tensed and he might have to rethink his decision to not get in fist fights with Steve.

Steve cleared his throat and rubbed the fabric of his suit between his fingers faster and faster,

“We, um,” He took a deep breath in, “We weren’t in England,”

“Steven Grant did you lie to me?” Bucky’s voice dropped more octaves then Steve could count, his voice thick with incredulity and when Steve stopped studying the floor, his eyes wide with disbelief,

“Yes but-,”

“I can’t believe you right now,” He ran a shaky hand through his matted hair and Steve opened his mouth to speak, “Uh no, you don’t get to talk. I’m so mad at you right now I could punch you to England, but I’m not going to because Sam says that’s bad and I can actually trust him,” Steve looked back to the floor as Bucky shot him a nasty glare, “So I’m going to go back to the apartment to cool off and you’re not going to follow me, understand?”

Steve nodded but couldn’t quite help himself from reaching out to grab Bucky’s hand as he turned, “Don’t fucking touch me,” He yanked his hand away and almost ran back to the buildings, arms coddling his body.

Steve wiped his hand over his forehead, and it came away completely black with soot and dust or whatever kind of weird shit this evil genius had come up with this time. But seriously, Steve thought, why do all geniuses have to be some kind of bad guy, why can’t they invent an ocean hoover to clean the oceans from plastic,

“Shit,” He said and turned around to see the others staring a him, Sam wore a grim expression along with Clint and Nat just shrugged at him and turned back to packing away her stuff.

Sam had chosen to talk to Steve after the argument before it had even happened but witnessing what had just happened, he was close to regretting his decision. Often Steve needed emotional support in things (understatement of the year) and Sam was happy to pick up the pieces of whatever mess Cap was in. But this was on a whole other level, Steve had _lied_ to his husband when he was cleared to know where they were and what they were doing; and for the life of him, Sam could not work out why.

Ambling over, Sam gave Steve plenty of time to contemplate his and Bucky’s actions in their fight and prepared what he was going to say.

“You know lying in a relationship is unacceptable, right?” He stated, he wasn’t unkind, was never unkind, and Steve’s eyes fell to his face from where Bucky had speed-walked off,

“Yeah, I know,”

“And you know how Bucky handles not knowing if everyone is okay, right?”

“Yep, I know that too,”

“Then why lie if you know it’s wrong?”

Steve exhaled and his fingers twitched where they were fisting his suit, Sam was looking directly into his eyes with a no nonsense stare that Steve knew meant he had to tell Sam everything. Which he would do without the glare because Sam was the kind of guy you wanted to spill all your life secrets to when you first met him, let alone had fought beside, “I lied because I knew we were going to be outnumbered and if Bucky knew where we actually were he would come swooping in to save us all and would end up getting hurt. I recognised the guy from one of the HYDRA files, Bucky would have known who he was and panicked and got hurt and then civilians would have got hurt which would piss off the press which would have made Pepper angry and-,”

“Man, stop,” Sam halted his rampant train of thought and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You can’t make presumptions in battle, if Bucky came, we would have had much needed backup and support. Is not getting shot 5 times better than lying to your husband?” Steve gulped,

“Yes,”

“And how much faith do you have in his recovery? Because it seems to me you’ve decided he can’t be anywhere near someone from HYDRA because he will freak out. Barnes is tough, Steve, he would probably stab them in the throat and say, ‘thank you for teaching me that’,” Sam gave him a look as Steve giggled,

“Yeah, he would say that,”

“Okay, you understand why you were wrong?” He nodded, “Good, I’m gonna go back to salvaging my wings.”

Deciding the best idea would be to get cleaned up, Steve trudged towards the medical bay where a few nurses stripped him of his suit and pulled the bullets out before his skin healed over them. He took a shower and then they wrapped him in bandages giving him strict instructions to not engage in any strenuous activities (“And definitely none of the sexual kind,” “Ma’am, I don’t think my husband wants to sleep with me until next year right now”) and stern glares reminding him that they would kick his ass if he disobeyed them. He rolled his eyes and was sent out of the room as Sam came in to get cleaned up.

Dressed in sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt, he started on the walk back to his and Bucky’s apartment, mulling over what would be the best thing to say to his husband. He had abused Bucky’s trust, made him worry so he couldn’t sleep and got shot. Ideas of what to say were bleak. Apologising would be a good start, but Bucky would not be happy with only that and Steve knew he would be making some promises for the future or Bucky would walk out. He wasn’t stupid, he knew it could happen.

The walk didn’t take long and before he knew it, he was in front of his door, he went to twist the handle, but it was locked,

“Friday, why is this door locked?”

“Mr Barnes told me to keep it locked from, I quote, his ‘headass husband,” Steve groaned,

“Thanks Fri,”

“You’re welcome, Mr Rogers,”

Steve knocked on the door and called out to Bucky 4 times before the man appeared and tugged him inside roughly, pushing him against the wall on the interior,

“You’re a fucking menace, Rogers,” He spat out,

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” He lifted a hand and ran it through Bucky’s hair – he allowed it. Just.

Steve looked down and saw tear tracks down his husband’s cheeks and made a broken noise in the back of his throat, he pulled Bucky tighter up against him and felt him sag, “Bucky, I’m so sorry, I-I thought I knew what was best so I lied but I was wrong, baby, I was so wrong,”

“You were so fucking wrong, Steve, I can’t tell you how scared I was when you didn’t call and then to lie about where you were? I can’t have that,” He looked up to Steve and he bit his lip, unshed tears shining in his eyes,

“I promise I won’t lie again; I know it was unacceptable,” He was ridiculously sincere, Steve did not want any harm to come to his relationship if he couldn’t protect Bucky from actual harm. Bucky nodded, seemingly accepting it for now and then manhandled them both to sit on the couch, “Clint said there was a cyber virus that meant we couldn’t message without risking security, so we shut everything down and went into blackout,”

He nodded again, feet curled up beneath him and tucked into the smallest area of the sofa. On closer inspection Steve saw the dark bags beneath his eyes and knots in his hair – he winced. He never wants to cause his husband to suffer, “And I want you to know I think you’re the toughest person in the world, Buck, I haven’t been crediting you for your recovery and I’m so proud of you,” Bucky glanced up through his wet lashes,

“You really think that?”

“I know that,” Steve grinned, “We’re okay?”

“We’re okay,” Bucky confirmed and pulled Steve forward so he could wrap all his limbs around him and cuddle on the couch.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave some kudos if you enjoyed and show your appreciation with a comment, i love to hear from anyone and everyone so don't be shy. if you want to chat my tumblr is this


End file.
